warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Origin Circle
This section (official name "AxMu-888" was around since Warehouse 1. The Religious Section holds artifacts relating, similar, or belonging to certain religious deities and figures. For each religion, there is a separate aisle for it. This section was filled by more artifacts during Warehouse 5 than other iterations, due to the rise of Islam and the Iconoclasm controversies, filling entire sections of the Warehouse with religious icons and paraphernalia. During the reign of Warehouse 6, thousands of east Asian artifacts were collected over this period - many with ties to the reigning religions of the empire, Hinduism and Buddhism. The section is defended by Old Bone, the reanimated body of a Mayan warrior ressurected by an artifact. Abrahamic/Semitic Religions (Christianity/Catholicism, Judaism, etc.) (Cross-1268) *Aaron's Rod *Aaron's Staff *Abraham's Sapphire *Brick from the Tower of Babel *Cain's Stone *Cover of the Book of Kells *Elijah's Cup *Haman's Robe *Holy Lance *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus of Nazareth's Whip *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Judas Iscariot’s Thirty Silver Coins *King Solomon's Ring *Martin Luther's Cross *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Moses' Staff *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Original San Damiano Crucifix *Pontius Pilate's Cleaning Bowl *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Prester John's Silver Grail *Scallop Shell of Zebedee *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *St. Jame's Fuller's Club *St. Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *St. Jude's Carpenter's Rule *St. Matthew's Tax Lodger *St. Matthias' Axe *St. Philip's Basket *St. Sebastian’s Arrow *St. Simon's Saw *St. Thomas' Carpentry Square *The Forbidden Fruit Buddhism & Hinduism (Aum-1269) *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *Bell from Dojo-Ji *Bodhidharma's Cloak *Cintamani Stone *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Maitreya's Purse *Sapphires of Vali *Saraswati’s Veena *Vishnu's Shankha *Vyasa's Jade Elephant Shinto & Taoism (Tzu-1270) *Amaterasu's Yasakani no Magatama *Black Oni Mask *The Chest of Chirizu-kakai-o *Daikoku's Mallet *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *Fei Lian's Bag *Izanagi’s Comb *Kappa Bone *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami *Raijin's Drum *Teapot of Kuraokami *Uke Mochi's Suzu *The Web of the Tsuchigumo *Zhong Kui's Hat Nordic (Mjolnir-1271) *Iounn’s Bowl of Golden Apples (11) *Nordic Rune Stone *Odin's Runestones *Sigyn’s Bowl *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand *Wyrd Water Celtic (Ulster-1272) *Breogan’s Mirror *Cernunnos' Torc *Cuchulainn's Post *Dagda's Club *Flidais' Staff *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *King Arthur's Dagger, Carnwennan *Lugh's Spear *Ogmios' Curse Tablet *Pryderi's Golden Bowl *Rhiannon's Saddle *Taranis' Wheel Inca-Mayan-Aztec (Meso-1273) *Catequil's Clubs *Huitzilopochtli Necklace *Huitzilopochtli's Sacrificial Bowl *Manco Cápac's Staff *Manco Cápac's Storytelling Cuff Bracelet *Mayan Divine King's Mask *Mictlantecuhtli Statue Sikhism (Nanak-1274) *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh (First of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha (Second of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara (Third of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kacchera (Fourth of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan (Fifth of the Five Ks) Islam (Fatimah-1275) *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Umar ibn Al-Khatt's Sword Hellenistic (Greco-Roman) (Perseus-1276) (Note: this does not include the Olympian Artifacts, they are all stored together in the Pantheon.) *Achilles' Sandal *Amphion's Lyre *Arachne's Loom *Atalanta's Spear *Atlas' Globe *Aurora's Torch *Bellerophon’s Bridle *Calypso's Conch *Cassandra's Sandals *Circe's Wand *Eurystheus' Wine Pithoi *Eye of the Graeae *Galatea's Clay Dust *Glauce's Wedding Dress *Hand of Midas *Head of Medusa *Lapithian Dressage Whip *Lycon's Ladle *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Nereus' Walking Stick *Odysseus’ Bag *Omphalos Stone *Paris' Bow *Pax's Cornucopia *Prometheus' Chain *The Romulus Amulet *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Shirt of Nessus *Waters of the Underworld Egyptian (Tut-1277) *Anuket's Necklace *Ba Statuette *Book of Thoth *Ib Amulet *Ka Statuette *Khepra Amulet *Khnum's Ankh *Mask of Anubis *Ra's Solar Barge *Ra's Scepter *Ren statuette *Sheut Statuette *The Scarab Beetle Statue of Luxor *Staff of Set *Statue of Heket Native American (Cherokee-1278) *Aguara's Carob *Navajo Peace Pipe *Raven Feather *Sedna's Seashell *Silap Inua Totem Maori and Pacifican (Ranginui-1279) *Maui's Jawbone Fishhook *Maori Warrior Masks *Tūmatauenga’s Patu Everything Else (Baku-1280) *Ankou's Horseshoe (Welsh) *Arrow of Alan Gua (Mongol) *The Dragon's Pearl (Chinese) *Pair of Fertility Statues (African) *Illmarinen's Forge (Finnish) *Kaldi's Goat Horn (Ethiopian) *Mary Baker Eddy’s Bible (Christian Science) *Nauvoo Temple Sunstone (Mormon) *Perun's Axe (Slavic) *Phoenician Idol (Phoenician) *Senofu Kpelie Mask (West African) *Shennong’s Plow (Chinese) *Sucellus' Hammer (Gaulish) *Fiery Sword (Multiple/Undetermined) Category:Sections